SkyClan Returns
by SilverShadow8282
Summary: The prohcey said I have to save the clans, but how and from who? RATED T JUST IN CASE
1. Prologe

** Hey, so it's SilverShadow8282 here, I always wanted SkyClan to reunite with the other clans so that is what I decided to do! Hope you like!**

Prologue

Leafstar awoke in a star-lined forest with the scent of her ancestors in her nose. The SkyClan leader was surprised to see the clan medicine cat, Echosong, standing beside her.

"Echosong?"She asked, concern lining her voice. "What are you doing here?"

The medicine cat glanced at her, worry clouding her eyes. "I feel that StarClan has an important message to tell us." Echosong murmured in reply, before looking at the ground again.

Before Leafstar could ask what she meant by that eight more cats appeared in front of them.

"Bramblestar, What are you doing here!" hissed a large tom with a pure white pelt other than his paws, which were pitch black.

An amber-eyed tom returned the glare from the white tom. "This is where StarClan wanted me when I fell asleep." He meowed calmly, although hostility glowed in his eyes.

A grey pelted she-cat stepped between the hostile toms, her light blue eyes bright with irritation. "Although your clans are fighting it does not mean you need to fight in StarClan!" she hissed.

A light brown tabby tom stepped up beside her. "Mistystar is right what would StarClan think of you two acting like kits in the middle of their forest." He meowed.

"Who are you?" hissed the white tom. "You clearly aren't part of StarClan."

Leafstar realized all four of the other cats were staring at her and Echosong. "I am Leafstar of leader SkyClan and this is my medicine cat, Echosong." She answered quickly, to prevent more fighting.

"What is SkyClan?"The light brown tabby questioned.

Before Leafstar could respond two toms appeared. Leafstar recognized both immedently. "Firestar and Cloudstar?" Leafstar asked after a moment, feeling her eyes stretched wide.

"Firestar…you're in StarClan?" she asked, seeing the stars entwined in his ginger fur.

He nodded. Leafstar stared in horror. "How, why when!?" she meowed, searching for an answer.

Firestar sighed "That is for a different time, Leafstar. Now I carry an important message that will affect all of the clans."

This time it was Cloudstar who speak "For those who don't know there was a fifth clan; SkyClan, StarClan has been sent a prophecy. After four become five a feather from the sky will save thunder, river, wind, and shadow, from the deadly breeze."

The cats gasped. "What? There have always been four clans!"Hissed the white tom.

"I am afraid you are wrong, Blackstar. SkyClan must journey to find the other clans. Leafstar, will you lead your clan? There is a gorge where you can live with a forest surrounding."Cloudstar explained.

"I will lead SkyClan." she meowed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the latest update! If you have ideas for future cats please tell me in the review. I'll need their name, clan, rank, and family. If you are ok with them dying, include that, too. Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 1  
**  
**"Let all cats old enough to climb trees gather at Skyrock for a clan meeting!" Leafstar's echo sounded around the gorge where SkyClan lived.

Featherpaw turned her attition to the Skyrock where Leafstar and Echosong were sitting.

"Hey, Featherpaw!" Her brother, Redpaw, purred, greeting her warmly.

"Hi, have you seen Softpaw?" She asked.

"Nope, ever since we became apprentices he thinks since he is a medicine cat apprentice he doesn't deserve to spend time with his littermates!" Redpaw hissed.

"Now you of any cat you should now he never wanted to be a medicine cat!" Featherpaw meowed.

She thought back to when they had been kits, back then Softpaw had been known as Clawkit. He had snuck out of the camp to a two-leg nest. He was gone for a quter moon and most cats thought he was dead. When he came back it was a gift from StarClan, but the two-legs had taken away his claws. Without claws he couldn't hunt or fight and had to become Echosong's apprentice. It was simply devastating.

Redpaw looked as if he was about to speak but was cut off as Leafstar began the meeting.

"To begin the gathering, I have a very important message" she began. "Last night StarClan sent me a dream."

Cats murmured quietly and quickly. Leafstar waited silently before continuing."The dream said that SkyClan must move our home to find the other clans."

"What! That is a squirrel-brained idea!"

"How can you even agree with that, Leafstar?"

Cats continued to yell out their opinions until Leafstar raised her tail to silence the camp. "Now I do agree that it is a dangerous idea but it is StarClan's will. We will leave three sunrises from now. If you wish to stay here you can. All daylight warriors will need to decide whether they will be joining us or not. If you need to see Echosong for strengthening herbs you may. Meeting dismissed."

With that, she padded back inside her den. Featherpaw stood in stone for a moment before Redpaw jerked her out of her thoughts.

"Wow that is surprising." He meowed

She nodded. "How can StarClan make us leave what we have build up here. It is squirrel-brained!" She hissed.

"Don't get to upset! We will get to be with the other clans! I wouldn't worry to much about it! See you later! I'm going on a border patrol with Stormflame!" Redpaw meowed as he left camp trailing behind his mentor, Stormflame.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three sunrises passed as quick as a leaf-bare breeze and soon the clan was ready to leave. It was early at dawn and Leafstar was telling the clan who was joining.

"The cats traveling will be... Me, Billystorm, Echosong, Sharpclaw, Ivyshade, Plumwhisker, Rabbitleap, Lichenfur, Waspwhisker, Birdfeather, Honeypelt, Sandyheart, Clovertail, Mintfur, Sagefur, Shrewtooth, Cherrytail, Sparrowpelt, Fireleaf, Stormflame, Harryclaws, Tinycloud, Bouncepebble, Nettlesplash, Blizzardpaw, Featherpaw, Redpaw, Softpaw. Any cat I didn't mention?"She finished.

No one responded.

"Well, then we will leave now." Leafstar meowed as she lead the cats out of the camp.

Featherpaw sighed and glanced back behind her. They were leaving. Their home. After all the moons. Everything they had built up from scratch. They were leaving it all. And she couldn't do a thing about it.

**Hey, BTW I will mostly only update on weekdays because I do most of this at school. See you later, please review and stuff!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for long wait I totally forgot! Here is the next chapter!**

Featherpaw lashed her tail as it trailed behind her. Much like her home. She was so frustrated, how could StarClan make them leave.

It must have shown because a white apprentice was staring at her, his yellow-green eyes gleaming with curiosity. Featherpaw immediately recognized him as Blizzardpaw.

His story was sad, when he was a kit, his mother, Dawnheart, had died during kitting. Dawnheart had come to the clan with her sister, Ivyshade. All of his littermates had been born dead. He was alone most of the time, but Ivyshade was like his mother. She was always helping him with training or just being company to him. Rumors around the clan were that his name was after his mother's last words, "A blizzard will rise through the ranks of the sky, leading it somewhere else." He was always quiet, and a moon older than her and her littermates.

"Are you ok?" he questioned, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Why does StarClan have the right to take us away from our home!" she blurted out. Featherpaw slapped her tail over her mouth, feeling her cheeks get red.

"Um... I didn't mean to say that I…um" she said after a moment.

"It's ok, I understand." The white tom meowed. She stared in confusion. "We were born and raised here, my mother… and loved ones are buried here. Why should we have to leave? Because some dead cats say we have to?" he meowed, lashing his tail in frustration.

She shrugged, not answering.

"Um, can I ask you a question?" Blizzardpaw asked.

"Ok." She meowed curtly.

"Is it fun?"

"What?"

"Is it fun… you know, having family?" he asked

Featherpaw twitched her whiskers, "I guess… but they kinda get on your nerves. With one complaining about having to be a medicine cat. And the other never leaving you alone." She answered.

"Oh… sorry I asked." he sighed. Featherpaw could see the disappointment in his eyes as he looked at his moving paws.

"Wait, I didn't mean to make you upset I… what about if you tell me about you. If that is ok" Featherpaw meowed.

He glanced up at her, new found hope sparkling. "Ok… I was born in…."

"SkyClan, we will stop here for the night. Sharpclaw will organize some hunting patrols" Leafstar yowled from the tree branch she was perched on.

The clan was stopped in a large moor with a few scattered trees. The forest was behind them, but not very far. In front of the traveling group was a large two-leg denning place. Beyond that were a large group of mountains. Featherpaw had a bad feeling that they would be going pass there.

"I will lead a patrol to the edge of the forest with Mintfur, Birdfeather, Sparrowpelt, and Tinycloud. The rest of you are free to hunt here." He meowed before turning tail and leading his patrol out of the temporary camp.

Featherpaw sighed; this was going to be a long trip.

** Ok, I need ideas for Featherpaw's warrior name! Please review and submit names, of course I will give the winner and 2****nd**** place name ideas a shout out on the chapter she becomes a warrior. Bye for now!**


	4. Author's Note

Hi everyone, this is just an author's note. I'm going on vacation for two weeks, and won't update. About March 10ish, 2014 I will update my stories. Hope you understand. See you soon!

~SilverShadow828


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back from my vacation! Btw it was awesome. Not much to say so, here is the next chapter! **

Featherpaw yawned as cats began to wake and get ready for the day of traveling. She noticed Fireleaf pad toward Echosong and Softpaw, clearly the queen was seeking traveling herbs.

Featherpaw spotted Blizzardpaw crouching in the grass, his white pelt clear against the tan-green grass. She quickly padded to the apprentice.

"Hey." She purred. He practically flew up in surprise; a light brown mouse sprinted across the moor. Her hunting senses clicked in and she rushed after it. It was only moments before she returned with the mouse dangling from her jaws.

"Sorry." She mumbled through the prey's fur.

"It's ok, come on let's get back, we'll be leaving soon." Blizzardpaw meowed.

The fur on Featherpaw's shoulder rose as she padded closer to the two leg dening place. She glanced at Blizzardpaw, padding next to her, and saw the same worry in his eyes.

"Since SkyClan is too big to travel undetected through the two leg place the clan will be split in half. Sharpclaw will lead part of the clan consisting of Ivyshade, Plumwhisker, Rabbitleap, Honeypelt, Sandyheart, Blizzardpaw, Featherpaw, Redpaw, Cherrytail, Sparrowpelt and Echosong. The rest will be led by me. We meet up again outside the dens." Leafstar announced. Sighing, she trailed behind Blizzardpaw entering the two leg place.

It had only been a few minutes before a sour scent drifted pass her. It took her a moment to place it but when she did…

"DOGS!" She yowled, the group scattered quickly, scrambling up trees and hiding in bushes.

Featherpaw tried to run but her paw twisted as she stumbled over a sharp rock. She felt fear flash in her eyes. The dog scrambled toward her, clawing up the grass. It slashed her flank, and Featherpaw felt pain rush through her body. Her vision went black, but she could still smell and hear her surroundings. The smell of dog was strong and overwhelming.

_I'm going to StarClan! I am going to die! _She silently thought, feeling unable to talk.

"Leave her alone, you foxheart!" growled a tom, but Featherpaw couldn't place it. Then it all faded away.

**CLIFFHANGER! I love doing those! So who do you think it is? Anyway, I haven't gotten many warrior names for Featherpaw, you can still submit! Please review and favorite! **


	6. Allegiances

** Hey, I know I should have posted this earler but I forgot before I posted the first chapter. Better late than never! To understand the story you don't need to read this but I like giving you guys that choice. **

Leader:

**Leafstar** - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy:

**Sharpclaw** - dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat:

**Echosong** - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: **Softpaw**

Warriors:

**Ivyshade** – dark grey she-cat with green eyes

**Plumwhisker **- a dark grey she-cat

**Rabbitleap** – a brown tom

**Birdfeather **- a black she-cat with a gray muzzle and a scar over her left eye

Apprentice: **Blizzardpaw**

**Honeypelt **- a light-colored she-cat

**Sandyheart **– a light-colored tom with a darker tail-tip, legs, and ears

**Mintfur **- a short-legged, gray tabby she-cat

**Sagefur**-a small, pale gray tabby tom

**Stormflame** - a gray-and-ginger she-kit

**Harryclaws **- gray tom with a paler muzzle and underside

**Sparrowpelt** - dark brown tabby tom

**Cherrytail** - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Waspwhisker** - gray-and-white tom

**Shrewtooth** - skinny black tom

**Billystorm **- ginger-and-white tom

**Bouncepebble** - ginger tom

**Tinycloud** - small white she-cat

Apprentices:

**Featherpaw **– light grey tabby she-cat with soft light blue eyes

**Redpaw** – reddish ginger tom

**Blizzardpaw **– a pure white tom

**Softpaw **– a dark grey tom with no claws

Queens:

**Clovertail **- light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

**Fireleaf **- ginger she-kit (mother to Sandyheart's kits)

Elders:

**Lichenfur** - gray mottled she-cat


	7. Chapter 4

**So finally updating, I had 9 math pages and 4 social studies pages for homework yesterday, so time just got away from me. Also I want to give credit to the ONLY person who tried to guess who saved Featherpaw and got it right, Willowsmoke**** of ShadowClan! ****Here is the chapter!**

A groan escaped Featherpaw as she woke. The smell of blood was strong. _Where am I? _She questioned herself.

Then a familiar, annoyed, voice filled the air. "Blizzardpaw, go away! She hasn't wakened yet, and when she does I will tell you. Now, go away!" Softpaw hissed.

"Ok then." Blizzardpaw meowed, sadden. The sound of fading paw steps followed.

With a light sigh, Featherpaw opened her eyes. A makeshift den appeared. Her brother came in to view, too. Next she tried to sit up, the minute she moved pain shot up her left flank and up her left shoulder. Featherpaw hissed in pain, and gave up her efforts.

The noise must have attracted Softpaw's attention, because in the next second he was right beside her. "Featherpaw! You're awake!" he exclaimed.

"What happened?" she asked, surprised at how raspy her voice was.

"I'll be right back!" her brother meowed, instead of answering her question he rushed out of the den. Moments later he reappeared with an anxious-looking Blizzardpaw. "I'll let him explain for you." Softpaw meowed.

She turned toward Blizzardpaw just to see him rub against her muzzle. "I'm so glad you are ok." He murmured softly.

"But what happened?" she questioned.

He sighed, but began. "When you fell I, I, the dog was about to kill you, so I chanced away the dog, with the help of some warrior of course. Then we met up with the rest of the clan. They had run in to some kittypets and rouges, so some of those cats were hurt, too. Now the clan is resting here while the injured cats heal."

Featherpaw just stared at him. In awe. This cat had saved her life. And a new feeling for him blossomed.

**Yep. I'm going there! Anyway I have a new rule. I must have THREE positive reviews before I update, my other story I started at the same time as this one, has 10 and counting reviews. I want to even the score. So please REVIEW!**


End file.
